


[Podfic] The Bread Basket Beatdown

by courgette96, sisi_rambles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bagel AU, Crack, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courgette96/pseuds/courgette96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>None given. </p>
<p>[Kylux Bagel AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Bread Basket Beatdown

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Bread Basket Beatdown](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196996) by courgette96. 



Length: 00:05:45

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Bread%20Basket%20Beatdown.mp3) (5.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Star%20Wars/The%20Bread%20Basket%20Beatdown.m4b) (2.6 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
